total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Moneypenny
Miss Moneypenny, later Eve Moneypenny is a fictional character in the James Bond novels and films. She is secretary to M, who is Bond's boss and head of the British Secret Service (MI6). Although she has a small part in most of the films, it is always highlighted by the underscored romantic tension between her and Bond (something that is virtually nonexistent in Ian Fleming's novels, though somewhat more apparent in the Bond novels of John Gardner and Raymond Benson). On that note, she is not always considered to be a Bond girl, having never had anything more than a professional relationship with Bond, to her dismay. Although not given a first name by Fleming, the character was given the name Jane in the spin-off series of books, The Moneypenny Diaries; in the films, she received the first name of Eve in Skyfall, where the character spent time as a field agent before becoming secretary to M. According to the film You Only Live Twice, she holds the rank of second officer in the Women's Royal Naval Service. Background In Ian Fleming's first draft of Casino Royale, Moneypenny's name was originally "Miss 'Petty' Pettaval", which was taken from Kathleen Pettigrew, the personal assistant to MI6 director Stewart Menzies. Fleming changed it to be less obvious. Other candidates for Moneypenny's inspiration include Vera Atkins of Special Operations Executive; Paddy Ridsdale, a Naval Intelligence secretary;; Joan Bright Astley, whom Fleming dated during World War II, and who was noted for giving a warm and friendly reception to senior officers who visited her office to view confidential papers and Joan Howe, Fleming's red-haired secretary at The Times who had typed the manuscript of Casino Royale. The BBC has used the term "Fleming's Miss Moneypenny" when referring to Jean Frampton, who typed out the manuscripts for Fleming's later works and made plot suggestions to him, even though the two never met. Films Moneypenny has been played by six actresses in the Bond films—four in the Eon film series, plus two in the non-Eon films. Eon Productions series ;Lois Maxwell #''Dr. No'' (1962) #''From Russia with Love'' (1963) #''Goldfinger'' (1964) #''Thunderball'' (1965) #''You Only Live Twice'' (1967) #''On Her Majesty's Secret Service'' (1969) #''Diamonds Are Forever'' (1971) #''Live and Let Die'' (1973) #''The Man with the Golden Gun'' (1974) #''The Spy Who Loved Me'' (1977) #''Moonraker'' (1979) #''For Your Eyes Only'' (1981) #''Octopussy'' (1983) #''A View to a Kill'' (1985) ;Caroline Bliss #''The Living Daylights'' (1987) #''Licence to Kill'' (1989) ;Samantha Bond #''GoldenEye'' (1995) #''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (1997) #''The World Is Not Enough'' (1999) #''Die Another Day'' (2002) ;Naomie Harris #''Skyfall'' (2012) #''Spectre'' (2015) Non-Eon films ;Barbara Bouchet #''Casino Royale'' (1967) (Bouchet actually plays Moneypenny's daughter) ;Pamela Salem #''Never Say Never Again'' (1983) Other appearances * Lois Maxwell portrays Moneypenny in the 1967 TV special Welcome to Japan, Mr. Bond, which was produced by Eon Productions. * Lois Maxwell played herself in the 1967 Italian film OK Connery and played Miss Moneypenny in the 1975 French film Bons baisers de Hong Kong. * Samantha Bond took up the role again in an advertisement for London's (ultimately successful) Olympic bid. She appeared alongside Roger Moore, who played 007 between 1973 and 1985. * In the 2005 video game From Russia with Love, Moneypenny appears with Lois Maxwell's likeness in the same film. She is voiced by Karly Rothenberg (who also voices Rosa Klebb in the game). Images Moneypenny - Lois Maxwell - Profile.png|Lois Maxwell (1962-1985) Miss Moneypenny (Pamela Salem) - Profile.jpeg|Pamela Salem (1983) Moneypenny - Caroline Bliss - Profile.png|Caroline Bliss (1987-1989) Miss Moneypenny (Samantha Bond) - Profile.jpg|Samantha Bond (1995-2002) Eve Moneypenny (Naomie Harris) - Profile.jpg|Naomie Harris (2012-present) Category:James Bond series Category:Female Characters Category:Dr. No Characters Category:From Russia with Love Characters Category:Goldfinger Characters Category:Thunderball Characters Category:You Only Live Twice Characters Category:On Her Majesty's Secret Service Characters Category:Diamonds Are Forever Characters Category:Live and Let Die Characters Category:The Man with the Golden Gun Characters Category:The Spy Who Loved Me Characters Category:Moonraker Characters Category:For Your Eyes Only Characters Category:Octopussy Characters Category:A View to a Kill Characters Category:The Living Daylights Characters Category:Licence to Kill Characters Category:GoldenEye Characters Category:Tomorrow Never Dies Characters Category:The World Is Not Enough Characters Category:Die Another Day Characters Category:Casino Royale (2006) Characters Category:Quantum of Solace Characters Category:Skyfall Characters Category:Spectre Characters Category:Never Say Never Again Characters